Talk:List of women keynote presenters at technical conferences/Table version
Trying out what this would look like as a table Thayvian (talk) 23:54, August 31, 2016 (UTC) This list is of women who have given keynote presentations or invited talks (that is, especially invited as a drawcard talk, not competing with other streams) at Technical conferences. This list is is a resource for people seeking examples of prominent and experienced women technical speakers. Please note: this list is highly incomplete, and should not be used as evidence to state anything about absolute or relative numbers of women keynoting in any of these fields. Many women keynoters are simply not listed here yet. Creative Commons and open knowledge *Mary Gardiner, Wikimania 2012, *Sue Gardner ** 2010 **, 2011 *Sarah Stierch **Wikipedia Academy, 2012 **Social Media Week Hamburg 2013 Computer science Main article: Computer Science * Fran Allen, PACT, 2007 * Carliss Baldwin, FSE 2008 * Lynda Chin , IEEE BioVis, 2011 * Corinna Cortes, ICML, 2009 * Véronique Cortier, STACS, 2011 * Rina Dechter, CP 2002 * Susan Dumais, ACL-HLT, 2008 * Mary Fernández, ECOOP, 2003 * Kathleen Fisher, ICFP, 2014; HCSS, 2004, 2008, 2009 * Sally Floyd, SIGCOMM 2007 * Stephanie Forrest, OOPSLA 2011 * Adele Goldberg, IFIP Congress 1986 * Carla Gomes, CP 2009 * Patricia Johann, ACM SIGPLAN Haskell Symposium, 2014 * Monica Lam, VEE 2010 * Barbara Liskov, OOPSLA, 2009 * Maja Matarić, FCRC, 2011 * Sheila McIlraith, CP 2007 * Michela Milano, CP 2013 * Radia Perlman, ICICS, 2007 * Jennifer Rexford, POPL 2012 * Francesca Rossi, CP 2005 * Barbara Ryder, CC (Compiler Construction) 2003 * Margo Seltzer, USENIX 1997 and 1999 * Mary Shaw, ESEC/FSE 2009 * Barbara Smith, CP 2009 * Audrey Tang, POPL, 2007 * Stephanie Weirich, ICFP, 2014 * Elaine Weyuker, ESEC/FSE, 2007 * Jennifer Widom, VLDB 2000, SIGMOD 2007 * Jeannette Wing, SEA, 2006 * Kathy Yelick, ISCA, 2009 AI and Machine Learning * Leslie Kaelbling, AAAI, 2010 * Elizabeth Shriberg, COLING, 2008 * Nell Watson ** COFES 2013 * Hanna Wallach ** SciPy 2016 ** SocInfo 2016 ** Women in Machine Learning 2015 (opening remarks) * Bonnie Webber, ACL-IJCNLP, 2009 Education and technology * Donna Benjamin, K12 Open Minds, 2008 * Orit Hazzan, SIGCSE 2009 * Vivienne Ming, SXSWedu 2014 Engineering, hardware, electronics etc *Limor Fried, Open Source Hardware Summit, 2010 FLOSS Main article: FLOSS, List of women in FLOSS * Valerie Aurora ** Ada Lovelace Conference 2013 ** Code4lib 2014 ** Ohio Linuxfest 2015 * Mitchell Baker, ** DrupalCon 2012 ** OSCON 2005 * Alex Bayley (Skud) ** Atlanta Linux Fest, 2009 ** Florida Linux Show, 2009 ** OSCON, 2009 ** ZendCon, 2009 ** GUADEC, 2012 * Angela Beesley Starling, linux.conf.au, 2009 * Lukas Blakk, Open Source Bridge 2014 * Angela Byron **Open Web Vancouver, 2009 **DrupalCamp Ohio, 2011 **Ohio LinuxFest 2012 * Amber Case, Open Source Bridge, 2009 * Cat Allman, FOSSASIA 2014 * Kate Chapman **FOSS4G 2013 **linux.conf.au, 2014, * Gabriella Coleman **linux.conf.au, 2010 **PyCon 2015 * Danese Cooper, OSCON, 2008 * Selena Deckelmann, FrOSCon, 2012, Mistakes Were Made: Education Edition * Christina Haralanova, FSCONS, 2009, 2011 * Sumana Harihareswara **Open Source Bridge 2012 **code4lib 2014 **Wiki Conference USA 2014 (talks) * Frances Hocutt, Open Source Bridge 2014 * Leigh Honeywell ** Open Source Bridge 2010, The Rise of Hackerspaces ** SCALE 9x (2011) ** Free Society Conference and Nordic Summit 2014 ** LinuxCon EU 2015 * Elizabeth K. Joseph ** FOSSCON, 2011 ** DORS/Croatian Linux Users Convention, 2014 ** UbuCon Latin America, 2015 ** FOSSCON, 2016 * Karin "kyrah" Kosina, FSCONS, 2010 * Dawn Nafus, OSCON, 2008 * Julia Nguyen, Open Source Bridge 2016 * Karen Padir, MySQL Conference and Expo, 2009 * Julie Pagano, Open Source Bridge 2014 * Karen Pauley, OSDC, 2009 * Stormy Peters ** linux.conf.au, 2008 ** SCALE, 2008 ** Ohio LinuxFest, 2010 ** PyCon 2012 * Christine Peterson, OSCON, 2008 * Leisa Reichelt, GUADEC, 2008 * Irene Ros , OSCON 2012 * Karen Sandler **OSCON 2011 **linux.conf.au 2012 **FSCONS 2013 **LibrePlanet 2013, 2014, 2015 & 2016 **Texas LinuxFest 2014 **SeaGL 2014 **Campus Party Ecuador 2014 **FOSDEM 2015 **Linaro Connect 2015 **UK Open Source Awards 2015 **Debconf 2016 **Openwest 2016 * Sarah Sharp, SCALE 14x 2016 * Kathy Sierra, linux.conf.au, 2007 * Miriam Tuerk, MySQL Conference and Expo, 2009 * Pia Waugh, OSDC, 2008, 2009 * Kimberlee Weatherall, OSDC, 2007 * Marina Zhurakhinskaya, FOSSETCON, 2015 Programming * Nadia Amin, Strange Loop 2014 * Leila Boujnane, RubyFringe, 2008 * Mary Rose Cook, JSConf 2011 * Jenny Finkel, Strange Loop 2013 * Camille Fournier, !!Con 2014 * Mary Gardiner, PyCon AU, 2011 * Adele Goldberg PyCon, 2007 * Hilary Mason, Strange Loop 2010, Strata NY 2011, PyCon 2011 * Jessica McKellar, DjangoCon Europe 2012, PyCon Canada 2012, PyCon 2013 * Sarah Mei, RubyConf 2012 * Jen Myers, Strange Loop 2013 * Rachel Appel, CodeStock 2010, GRDevDay 2014, CodePaLOUsa 2015, Boise Code 2016 * Rachel Myers, ScotRuby 2013 * Rachel Reese, PrairieDevCon 2016, PolyConf 2016, CodeMotion Dubai * Audrey Roy, PyCon AU 2011 * Katherine Daniels, Codemania 2016 * Julia Evans, PyData Berlin 2016, PolyConf 2016 * Jessica Kerr, ElixirConf 2015, Codemesh 2014, Scala eXchange 2015 Systems administration Main article: System administration * kc claffy, LISA, 2003 * Marissa Mayer, Velocity, 2009 * Elizabeth K. Joseph, LOPSA-East, 2014 Technology (general) Note: this section is for conferences that cross several of the fields on this page. * Danah Boyd: ** John Seely Brown Symposium on Technology and Society, 2009 ** ETech, 2007 (paper) * Rebecca Garcia , Ladies Who Code, 2012 * Christa Hockensmith, ETech, 2009 * Liz Keogh, ACE! 2015 * Mary Lou Jepsen, ETech, 2009 * Anita Kuno, FutureRuby, 2009 * Kati London, ETech, 2009 * Rebecca MacKinnon, ETech, 2009 * Jane McGonigal, ETech, 2009 * Katherine Daniels, ** Berlin Buzzwords, 2014 ** DevopsDays Minneapolis, 2015 * Linda Rising: ** Roots 2012 ** Agile 2011 ** ACE! 2015 * Kathy Sierra: ** NMC, 2009 ** SXSW Interactive, 2007 Web2.0 and social media Main articles: Web2.0, Blogging * Mitchell Baker, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Genevieve Bell, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Danah Boyd, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Suw Charman-Anderson, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Alexandra Deschamps-Sonsino, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Caterina Fake, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Shana Fisher, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Heather Gold, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Irene Greif, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Arianna Huffington, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Beth Noveck, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Leisa Reichelt, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Deborah Schultz, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008